<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Interests by iceprinceloki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447981">Best Interests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki'>iceprinceloki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Decent Moments [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Developing Relationship, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Plot Twists, Secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius confides in Lestat and David about his meeting with Armand and Lestat finds out the truth of why Louis left him, and finds a way to get him back, now he only needs to get David on board with Marius' plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armand/Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Marius de Romanus, Lestat de Lioncourt/David Talbot, Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Decent Moments [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Interests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I know that I said this'd be fun and exciting but it is a whole lot of cut scenes really and there are some dark behind the scenes moments, it was unavoidable. I am considering combining Decent moments with Forays into Indecency, in order just so it's easier to read but I think I'll first finish the two series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was pleased with the outcome of his little chat with his errant fledgling. Armand had submitted beautifully, it would only take a few more tries to completely get his child back. To return Louis to Lestat as a bonus.</p><p>Marius entered the flat in the Rue Royal satiated and relaxed, he wandered into the parlour and found Lestat and David; David with his head in his makers lap and Lestat running fingers through soft brown hair. He sat on the couch beside Lestat and put an arm around his protégé.</p><p>‘You look like the cat that got the cream Marius, I take it you had a good hunt?’ Lestat looked amused. </p><p>‘Mmm…indeed…’ Marius said with a smirk. ‘I went to New York to speak with Amadeo.’</p><p>David sat up sharply and turned to look at them both. ‘What happened? Did he agree to return Louis to Lestat?’</p><p>Marius shook his head. ‘He claims he isn’t holding Louis there by any spell, but I discovered some weakness in him. I believe Amadeo will be returning to me very soon, I think he has longed for our reunion and simply hasn’t known what to say.’</p><p>Lestat and David shared confused looks. ‘How did you figure that out?’ Lestat voiced their thoughts.</p><p>‘He consented to intimacy with me, in the mortal sense and the vampire sense.’</p><p>Lestat looked completely lost, not sure what his mentor was talking about. David had a look of stunned realization on his own face and he gave Marius a disapproving look.</p><p>‘Armand actually asked you to be intimate with him?’ The British voice was sharp and icy, full of suspicion.</p><p>Marius shrugged and waved David off. ‘He didn’t need to say it, I don’t think he knew how to say it.’</p><p>David looked murderous, Marius frowned at him. ‘Then how do you know he consented?’</p><p>‘I told him some harsh truths he didn’t want to hear, we argued but in the end he saw things my way. He relaxed and allowed my advances, I never thought I’d get the chance to take my fledgling in such a way, he asked for it as a mortal and in those days I couldn’t have performed. Fareed truly is a blessing in our coven.’ Marius smiled wistfully at the memory of Armand’s body yielding and allowing him entry for the first time in five hundred years.</p><p>Lestat seemed to have caught up. ‘You had sex with Armand?’ He said blankly.</p><p>Marius nodded with a pleased smile. ‘Yes I did, I intend to do so again very soon. The experience is much change with our vampiric sensitivity.’</p><p>David looked ready to yell, his face blood red and his hands balled into fists. The British man stood up and stomped out of the room, they heard the front door slam behind him. They stared after him and Marius made a small contemplative sound.</p><p>‘That was most peculiar.’</p><p>Lestat turned to look at him, jaw dropped eyes wide. ‘Marius you’ve made Armand cheat on Louis and Daniel….by all but raping him.’</p><p>Marius scowled at the younger vampire. ‘I did not rape him. He yielded willingly, he didn’t protest, and I did not harm him. He wanted that intimacy for a long time, I only wish he had spoken sooner. You do make one fair point however. He has now effectively cheated on his lovers, it could be the wedge that drives Louis away from him and Daniel.’</p><p>Lestat felt conflicted, Marius could sense it, he didn’t know if he should be upset on Armand’s behalf or excited that he might get Louis back. Marius gently exerted a soothing effect on Lestat, enough to calm him but not enough to be noticed. Lestat sighed and leaned against him, Marius happily wrapped his arms around the young one.</p><p>‘You will get the hang of it soon enough child, being a maker is never easy but everything you do is necessary.’</p><p>‘I hope you are right Marius.’ Lestat hesitated. ‘You didn’t hurt Armand did you? He was fine afterwards?’</p><p>‘I am sure he was fine, Armand is tougher than you think he is, and after all he was made for me. He knows his place and he has always known what was expected of him, now there is simply a new element to those expectations.’ Marius was confident in his answer, his child hadn’t bled so much from their lovemaking and any bruises or cuts had healed by the time Marius had left him.</p><p>Lestat laughed nervously, he looked up at Marius with curious eyes. ‘Marius…do you think that Louis and the Imp….do you think they know about the injections? Or have access to them?’</p><p>Marius sighed, it was only a matter of time before the truth had to come out. ‘I know for a fact they are aware of the injections and have a continuous supply from Fareed. It’s the reason Louis left, it’s what he meant when he said he didn’t want you to laugh at him; I don’t know the full story I only know he is trying to discover all that he missed in his mortal life.’</p><p>Lestat was gobsmacked and deeply wounded, his face screwed up in anger. ‘He chose to share this with them? To have them…..to be taken by them and not me? His first time was with them?!’</p><p>Lestat was livid and Marius smiled approvingly. ‘He did choose them, he feared your judgement and what he considers your cruelty.’</p><p>That shut Lestat up, he gave Marius a hurt look. ‘I’m not cruel…am I Marius?’</p><p>‘No of course not!’ Marius was quick to console him. ‘You do your job as a maker and lover to your fledglings, it isn’t cruelty if it is done in their best interest.’</p><p>Lestat swallowed around his feelings of doubt and anxiety. ‘What if he’s right? Would you still think me within my rights if I told you about how I used to force myself on him in our first years together?’</p><p>‘I already know about those years, I know that you tried to make him love you by having him every night once your father was asleep. I know that when he started to fight back even harder and threatened to leave you made Claudia and then threatened to harm her if he didn’t willingly go to your bed. I know that towards the end of those sixty five years he started slowly to come to you before you had summoned him.’</p><p>Lestat leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, staring at the fire thoughtfully. ‘What do I do from here Marius? I can’t stand the thought of Louis with them.’</p><p>‘First of all you need to convince David to share your bed with Louis, or rather tell him that Louis will be sharing your bed with him. Whilst you deal with David I will continue to work Armand loose from them, as I believe he is the one forcing them together. Once David is on board you must simply reveal Armand’s indiscretions to Louis and he will return to you.’ Marius watched Lestat absorb the information, nothing more needed to be said.</p><p>Lestat wallowed in his thoughts until dawn when Marius left him and David returned. David had calmed down and he pulled Lestat to their shared bedroom.</p><p>‘David….do you think I am cruel?’ Lestat murmured. </p><p>David looked up at him and shook his head. ‘Not really, you have your moments but for the most part you are well meaning….why do you ask?’</p><p>‘Just something Marius said…’ He said lowly.</p><p>‘Lestat you know what Marius did was wrong, don’t you?’ David whispered in the darkness.</p><p>‘No he didn’t he did what was in Armand’s best interest, the Imp didn’t even bleed badly. He was healed before Marius even left him.’</p><p>‘How can you believe that?! Armand’s silence and passiveness is not the same as consent.’ David argued stubbornly.</p><p>Lestat wrapped his arms around David, silencing him. ‘Be quiet and go to sleep David we have a lot to discuss in the evening….’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>